The Broom Cupboard Incident
by CelticGuardian117
Summary: James and Lily are already friends. Now it's their 7th year and Sirius to do something drastic. Shut up a broom closet, the two students find out the reality of their relationship. A cute oneshot.


The enormous corridor was deserted, though it wasn't past curfew. Lily looked down at her feet as she walked. Never had she been so ashamed of herself before. It wasn't that she had never pulled a prank before, but she had never been _caught _before. The marauders, who were busted almost after every one of their pranks, were certainly rubbing off on her.

After losing one of her best friends, Snape, Lily had had a hard time. It was the marauders that brought her back on track.

But she was head girl now. She shouldn't _get_ detentions. What kind of role model would she be? Not a good one, for sure.

Lily heard footsteps behind her. Seeing no one, and remembering the invisibility cloak, she called out,

"James?" There was no answer at first. The footsteps grew quieter, but still close. They quickened and before Lily could say anything, the nearest broom closest was flung open and Lily was pushed inside of it. She landed straight on top of James Potter, who groaned in pain.

"Sorry Lils," she heard Sirius call from the other side of the door, "I took your wand too, just so you don't hurt him…anyway, have fun! I'll be back in the morning to get you!"

"Sirius!" Lily screeched, but there was no answer.

"It's no use. He put a silence spell on the door. Sound can come in, but not out." James said miserably. Lily groaned in frustration,

"How long have you been in here?" she asked,

"Uh, not really sure actually, maybe an hour…or just a few minutes…" James sighed.

"Do you have your wand?"

"Sirius took it. Actually, I think it was Remus, but Sirius is brain behind the whole bloody plan."

"Couldn't he have at least gotten a bigger closet?" Lily whined, noticing how she was currently seated, a little uncomfortably, on James' lap facing the door. James smirked,

"That would be beside the point."

"Oh."

There was silence for a while before James suggested a game of 20 questions,

"I'll go first," he added to Lily's dismay,

"What're you going to do after Hogwarts?" Lily was surprised by this question, she thought James would ask something deeper. All the same, she found this question a little difficult too,

"I don't know…I've never really thought about it before…"

"What really? I thought you'd have your whole life picked out before you lived it," James laughed,

"Well, I _was _like that…but now I'm not so sure. Everything's changed, you know? And it's _still_ changing…I guess, I want to be an auror. Yeah, being an auror sounds good." She finished with her face looking determined,

"How about…who would you choose to date between-"

"Obviously it would be you Lils-"

"I wasn't asking that! Between Bellatrix Black and Severus Snape." James almost fainted,

"You want me to choose?" James whimpered and Lily nodded eagerly, then regained his arrogant demeanour and remarked smugly,

"Alright, you're making it incredibly difficult from me, _Evans_, but I choose Bellatrix Black." He frowned as Lily burst into peals of laughter,

"_Anyway, _who was your first kiss?" James asked. Lily finally calmed down enough to answer the question, though she was still red,

"My parents, on the cheek," she said proudly, and laughed at James' annoyed face,

"You _know_ what I mean," he scowled

"Yeah, yeah…" she sighed, "it was you, remember?"

James remembered.

-xFlashbackx-

It was in fourth year. Gryffindor was celebrating their last quidditch game in the common room. The marauders had supplied butterbeer. But as the party grew towards the morning, everyone began to hit the hay. The marauders were still awake, and so was Lily, and a few other third and fourth year gryffindors.

Someone suggested a game of truth and dare and Lily, being the way she was, just couldn't sit out. Lily was the best at truth or dare, well really just the "dare" part. She would do anything despite how painful or disgusting it was and even how dangerous it was for her Hogwarts life.

So, as usual, the game proceeded. Finally it was Lily's turn and, as usual, she picked dare. Lily was never good at truth. Lily's face was like an open book, and anybody who paid attention could tell that she was lying.

The third year girl who was picking out Lily's dare smiled evilly. Lily went a deep shade of red as the girl revealed her dare,

"I dare you to kiss James Potter on the lips." The whole group burst into peals of laughter, except for James Potter who was sitting just a little way off hoping, for the love of god, that Lily wouldn't back down and that, deep inside, she wanted it too. Of course, it was asking for too much, he told himself.

But Lily didn't back down.

Lily never backed down from a dare.

"Alright." Lily said stiffly. She stood up and made her way to her admirer. She leaned in, and the entire room of people held their breath. The kiss wasn't very long, but it wasn't too short either. She pulled back, leaving a very red James Potter.

She felt guilty. If he really _did _like her, then that kiss wouldn't have satisfied him at all. All he knew was that Lily did the dare, and not for herself.

But at that time, Lily did fancy James. Just a little. She was just good at hiding it, and it was easy as she was so nice to everyone else that no one could recognize a difference with the way she treated him.

She even fooled her best friend, by always claiming that Potter was just an arrogant toerag. Not that he wasn't an arrogant toerag, because he was. But he wasn't _just_ an arrogant toerag. And Lily knew that.

-xEnd of Flashbackx-

James certainly remembered. He held his breath,

"Did-"

"Ah ah," Lily interrupted, "it's my turn, remember?"

James sighed,

"Alright, what do you want to know?"

"Hmmmm, let's see. I know! How many girls have you kissed on the mouth?" James' mouth immediately formed a smirk,

"Why do you want to know that?"

"Curiosity," Lily snapped defensively.

"No one asks that sort of question because of 'curiosity'."

"Shut up, and yes they do!" Lily insisted.

"Alright, whatever you say, Lils," James looked at her as though it was obviously not _whatever she said._ He laughed as Lily's scowl deepened,

"Just answer the question!"

"Alright, alright! How many girls I've kissed? Let's see, well, only you Lils…if you count that…" James said, looking down at the floor and not daring to look at Lily in the face.

"What do you mean 'if you count that'?" Lily asked. James sighed,

"Well, it _was _just a dare. You didn't actually want it."

"Maybe I did want it." James lifted his head to look at Lily. She was staring down at her knees and her face, he imagined, as he couldn't see very well in the dark, was bright red.

"D-Did you want it?" He was very close to her now, they're noses almost touching.

Lily lifted her head up and turned it to face James, she then leaned forward just a little. Their lips touched lightly, forming a delicate kiss. It deepened just a little before they pulled away.

There was silence for what seemed like hours. Lily smiled,

"Maybe just a little." And for some reason, they both started laughing as if it was the most hilarious thing in the world. They laughed their breaths away and until their stomachs hurt too much. James leaned in to kiss her. This one was longer, and he wrapped his arms around her small frame.

He leaned back against the wall and Lily leaned, on her side, against his chest. His arms were still wrapped around her shoulders, and that was how they both fell asleep in that small broom closet.

The next morning, Sirius carefully opened the door, hoping, for the love of merlin, that James was still alive. Sirius was scared for his own life too. It wasn't that Lily wasn't his friend, because she was, and Lily hardly ever flew into tempers. But when she _did_ fly into a temper, she was very dangerous.

Even Dumbledore would have cringed in fear, if only Lily didn't respect him so much.

But both Lily and James were nestled comfortably, or as comfortably you can nestle in a broom cupboard, and Sirius was grinning happily at the sleeping couple. Remus and Peter appeared almost out of nowhere,

"Well done Padfoot," Remus said, completely flabbergasted,

"Yeah, wouldn't have thought you could pull this one off," Peter said, smiling. Sirius laughed arrogantly,

"Of course I could pull this one off, you dolt! But in all seriousness…shut up Moony, should we wake them up?"

"Probably, we have potions first. We're making veritaserum, Lily wouldn't want to miss that." Peter said.

Sirius took out his wand with a flourish, then holding the tip to his mouth like her microphone, he screamed,

"WAAAKE UUUUP!" Lily jumped,

"Holy mother of Merlin, Sirius," she mumbled as Sirius pulled her to her feet. He put his arm around Lily's neck and gave her a charming smile,

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?" he said, raising his eyebrows continuously at Lily. Lily laughed,

"Of course," she said, before shrugging a very shocked and very proud Sirius off of her shoulders.

James was still sound asleep so again Sirius shouted into his wand. This time it was louder, and longer and excruciatingly painful. It seemed to do the trick. James sat up straight, and looked around before Peter decided to pull him to his feet. Remus groaned,

"Let's go to breakfast. I'm _hungry._"

So all five of them went to breakfast, while along the way Sirius made dramatic claims of how proud he was of his 'babies' that were 'growing up so fast to become one of the best OTPs ever'.


End file.
